Me And You
by WhiteFoxLia
Summary: Once she's got you in her sight, you'd be lucky to walk away once she's finished with you. (complete) Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**I hope I've improved since I last wrote a one-shot like this. Tell me what you think in a review maybe?**

**Also if you'd like feel free to leave a suggestion if you want me to write something specific. Just to let you know I'd prefer if it's be Bella/Alice, Bella/Rosalie Bella/Leah, yeah you get the picture. Anything you'd like to see to do with them I'd give it a go and try writing it. Or even from other category's if you want.**

**Enjoy**

Her eyes dart over their bobbing heads. She's searching for one person in particular. Her eyes gleam when she spots her. This woman comes in here every few nights, yet doesn't do anything that someone would expect one would do when coming into this sort of establishment. She would sit there for a few hours, taking her ordered drinks from the waitresses when they're brought to her. She even ignores all advances from the beautiful women when they offer themselves.

Alice sees her now, sitting by herself watching her. Even though her head isn't facing her directly she can feel her eyes on her. Wetness pools between her thighs and she resists the urge for a release. She smirks instead, glad that she finally has her attention, and wondering how she feels right now. If she's feeling the same pressure that herself is feeling, if she's begging inside to be touched, caressed, explored.

The beat of the music picks up around her, bringing her focus back to the matter at hand. Alice sways her hip provocatively gaining the attention of nearly all the people sitting around the stage. The choppy black hair on her head is messy, and suits her perfectly angel like face. Her eyes, bright amber, shine under all the attention as she dances. Alice is used to this sort of attention from men and woman alike. She's been doing this job for a few years now and not long after she started found out that she loved the attention. Especially when it's from someone who is playing hard to get. She does love a challenge.

Her hands glide over her black lace corset to the clip lowest on her body. Her body and legs are still moving with grace and prowess.

The men sitting around whistle as she unclips a few of the clasps and walks near the edge of the stage. She winks and blows a young man obviously at some sort of party a kiss. His friends cheer and clap him on the back, not at all ashamed of where they are and what they're doing. She sees a few them trying to hide their trousers under the table, she grins. Loving the effect she has.

She undoes a few more clips exposing her smooth stomach, glistening in sweat after nearly half an hour performing under the lights and the attention.

Alice watches a waitress walk over to the mysterious woman and hand her a drink, but she doesn't walk away, she sits on the arm of the chair and runs her hand over the brunettes thigh. Alice groans in her mind and undoes the entire corset. Freeing herself from her confinements and dropping it on stage. This gets their attention. The waitress walks away from her to go and serve someone who wants their attention.

Alice tingles with excitement and hops of the stage. Her hips matching the music as she walks. A few men whistle as she walks up to the bar and hops onto it with help from a few men, pushing her up by her ass and thighs. She's still topless and leans back against one of the poles to push them forward. Her nipples harden under the air and she pinches them. The people behind the bar continue what they're doing, but Alice can feel their arousal when they sneak glances at her through their eyes. It's hard not to notice, even under the few lights that illuminated the bar. And the tent in the man's pants is kind of obvious. He's huge.

She looks at the lone woman again, her eyes have darkened and she's blatantly staring at Alice. Alice smiles. _Well atleast she's interested now. I should have done this a long time ago. _She starts her dance, hands leaving her perky breasts to grab hold of the pole and lift herself up effortlessly. She uses the pole most of the time during her dance to get into these positions that drive them wild. Her arms don't even feel the strain as she glides around the pole. Her breathing is heavy and her hair is sticking to her forehead. A woman behind the bar presses a kiss to her shoulder. She smirks and reaches back so she can pull her closer to kiss her properly. Hoots and cheers barely register to them as their tongues battle, sucking and licking eachother for nearly a minute before the need to breathe becomes apparent. Her face flushed she turns back to the room.

Her own arousal spikes when the woman takes a seat at the bar. To watch her. Alice smirks and crawls along the bar, drinks are moved out the way and people aswell. She stops directly in front of her, legs spread open so they rest either side of the brunette on two stools. She looks shy, and there's a blush on her face. Alice grins and leans forward. "Couldn't wait any longer could you?" Her grins widens when she receives a shy nod, her eyes gleam with the prospect of her defeat." She lowers her husky voice. "I see you watching me. Touching yourself when you think no one's looking." She slides closer and kisses the corner of her mouth. She trails her tongue up to her ear slowly causing her to shiver. "Do you imagine me?" She licks her ear and Bella moans. "You do don't you." Bella nods and leans forward, her lips so very close to Alice's neck.

Her hot breathe, and sweaty hair, combined with the smell of lust is driving Alice crazy. She hops of the bar, the brunette moves back quickly as if she's realised what she's doing. Alice smirks and kisses her neck below her ear, blowing gently on it after. The brunette moans and tightens her legs around the shorter woman's waist.

"What's your name?" Alice asks; lips hovering over her ear as her hands stroke her thighs, getting closer to her centre with every caress.

"B-Bella." Her voice breaks when Alice strokes her through her underwear. Alive grins and kisses her cheek softly.

"Hi Bella, I'm Alice. And it's so nice to meet you." She pulls back abruptly, Bella's panting reaches her ears and she takes her hand. "Come with me." She walks a few steps, Bella's sweaty hand in hers. Their intertwined fingers fit together perfectly. She leads Bella through the throng of people and out of the main bar area to the changing rooms in the back of the club. She walks into her one and closes the door.

Their hands still together when Alice backs Bella into the door, a sexy smirk on her face. Bella looks at her lips then to her eyes. "You okay?" Bella nods. Alice kisses her collar bone, trailing her tongue up to her neck before sucking. Bella groans and her hands take hold of the short black hair. Tangling her fingers into the silky tresses. "You sure?" Bella nods again and tightens her grip, pulling the pixies face up to her so she can kiss her lips. Alice moans and holds onto her slim waist, her bare chest brushing up against Bella's clothed one. She pulls back Bella kisses her cheek and licks down her neck lightly. Alice gasps and wraps her leg around her waist. "Yes baby." Alice whispers. She brings her closer and backs up frantically until she's sitting on her dressing table. She spreads her legs until they're wrapped around Bella's waist. Her hands tug on Bella's shirt, Bella nods and kisses Alice, they part for a few seconds while she pulls it off then they reattach their lips. They kiss eachother hungrily, hands wondering everywhere they can reach.

"Alice?" Bella pulls away, lipstick spread over and around her mouth. A red shine is on her cheeks and her hair sticking to her forehead.

"Yes?" Bella pants, her lisps lightly parting. She moves closer to Alice, hands on her stomach. "What do you want me to do?" Her hands takes Bella's and removes them from her stomach so she can touch Bella where she wants her to, but doesn't want to admit. Her hands push the skirt up her hips, resting it on her hip bones. Bella moans. Alice grazes her lightly, fingers brushing gently against her. Sticky wetness soaking through her underwear. "Does this feel good?" She presses harder, pushing the panties inside of her.

Her hips rock forward suddenly, pushing Alice against the mirror behind her and the long fingers deeper inside. Alice chuckles; happy that she's eager. Bella moves closer to Alice's breasts and takes a nipple in her mouth, swirling her tongue around it, relishing in the moans spilling from Alice's mouth. Her other hands fondles her other breast, while she sucks and bites. Bella takes her hands form her breast, lice whines but she continues on taking her skirt off, dropping it to the floor. Her bare thighs dripping with her lust.

"Bella...baby. Let's take this to sofa." She says breathlessly into Bella's hair. She pushes back, her body bleeding sensitivity everywhere that Bells is touching her. Bella unclips her bra before sitting down, flinging it somewhere unimportant before she's pushed down onto the sofa, and straddled by Alice. "Go, you look so sexy." Alice states with a smirk before kissing her again. Bella meets her halfway.

"S-so do you." She gets out in-between heated kisses.

Alice smiles a genuine smile. "Thank you." She kisses her neck sloppily then her collar bone. Bella's chest heaves with every breath as Alice lowers further down her body. She takes a pert nipple into her mouth and sucks. She nips, her teeth scraping along it making Bella groan. Her other hand glides over her body, fondling her breast then glides over stomach passed her underwear to stroke her folds. Coating her fingers in Bella's essence.

"Fuck!" Her body arches until her head touches the back of the sofa. She groans, her voice begging for Alice to take her, do what she likes. Alice nods and slides her fingers inside, twisting and turning, watching the pleasure dance across Bella's face. She's tight, tighter than any other girl she's been in before.

Alice's eyes widen.

"You're a virgin." Bella nods, her flush on her cheeks spread to her neck. _Maybe that's why she was so apprehensive to approach me._ "You sure you want to go through with this?" Alice asks calmly. Deadly serious, she's not going to go through with it if the girl changes her mind.

"Please. Carry on." Alice looks into her eyes, the lust could be clouding her judgement but she seems to really want this. And if anything, the musky liquid dripping out of her is enough reason to finish this. She pulls make before pushing back in slowly, carefully. Bella's hips buck in time, her fingers going in deeper with every thrust. Alice has a momentarily pause when she feels it, it's not the first time she's taken someone virginity, but to Alice this girls seems special. She should want to lose it to someone she loves, not some girl she's taken an interest in, in some club.

"Just do it, I don't think I can wait any longer." Her voice is strained and she lets out a scream in the soundproofed room when Alice breaks her hymen. Alice stays put though, waiting for her to feel a bit better before. She kisses the inside of her thigh and uses her other hand to rub the other leg all the way down to the ankle then back up again.

"You'll feel good soon, I promise." She leans over her; fingers still inside and kisses Bella gently. Trying to make it a little better for her. Alice herself doesn't remember her first time, but she wouldn't want it to be unpleasant so she's careful as she kisses her. "Do you want me to move now?"

"Please." She does slowly, bloods covers her finger. The guilt hits her but she carries on. And after a few minutes she begins to touch herself as she fingers her, curling her fingers with every thrust into Bella. Her screams of pain have soon turned into ones of pleasure, begging Alice to faster.

She clenches around her own fingers, feeling her orgasm approaching. She sucks and kisses back down Bella until she's right in front of her centre, she pulls her fingers out, Bella whines in protest but it slips into a moan when Alice licks her. She slides her tongue between her lips, finding her clit easily and taking that into her mouth. She writes out Beautiful on her clit, causing Bella's legs to shake. "Oh God." She groans. Ignoring her own need at the moment Alice completely focus on Bella, every move she makes brings her closer and closer.

She pushes her fingers inside and curls them with every thrust. "Come for me." She whispers, her cool breathe makes Bella shudder. It doesn't take very long after that for her to come undone, screaming Alice's name and covering Alice's hand in her juices.

Alice presses a final kiss against her then crawls up so she's straddling her again with their lips locked. "How" kiss "do" kiss "you" kiss "feel?" Bella grins, her eyes half lidded and still recovering. She kisses her cheek and grins.

"Amazing."

"Good, now do you think you'd be willing to return the favour?" Alice asks huskily as she leans as closer to her foreheads touching and Alice moving her hand closer to where she needs her the most.

**What did you think? Like it? Have I gotten better at writing stories like this? And would you like a second part?**

**Reviews are very welcome :D**

**Lia**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second part, I hope you like it.**

_"Good, now do you think you'd be willing to return the favour?" Alice asks huskily as she leans as closer to her foreheads touching and Alice moving her hand closer to where she needs her the most._

Alice smirks, her nose touches Bella's teasingly when the nervous girls hand grazes her centre. She bites her rosy lips enticing Bella to kiss her. Alice grins and they kiss again after she receives a faint nod from Bella that she'll carry on. She groans into her mouth when her tongue strokes Bella's. Her legs clenching around her waist as she straddles her. Underneath Bella can feel herself getting hotter again.

Much need friction is caused when she rocks her hips into Bella, her breasts bouncing from the jarred movement. Bella starts to kiss down her neck, sucking and licking until she gets to her collar bone. A wet trail is left in her lips wake. Alice groans and arches to give her better access. Her sweat covered body glistening under the lamp next to the sofa they're currently sitting on. She sweeps Bella's hair to her side as her breasts are played with, sucking the nipples into her mouth. Nibbling on their peaks and swirling her tongue around them. "Fuck Bella!" The was virgin until a few minutes ago smirks into Alice's neck.

Alice attaches her lips to Bella's, leaving a trail of hickies and fire as she kisses to her jaw and up to her ear. She sucks on a tender spot behind her ear Bella's hand strokes her, her lust coating her fingers. Alice moans feeling Bella's finger touch her in her most intimate place.

She pulls back looking into Bella's eyes now that her mouth is no longer attacking her chest. She grins down at her, eyes clouded with lust. Darkened with arousal same the same as the younger woman's. "You make me feel so good honey." She kisses the corner of her mouth tenderly. Hoping to ease some for the worries she's feeling about not being good enough.

She pushes her fingers into her pussy. Alice has to bite down on her lip stopping the loud groan that would have escaped. Bella sees her eyes close and inwardly smirks, she pushes her fingers in deeper and curls them. The pixies legs tighten and quiver around her, her stomach tightens.

Bella reaches down with her arm to part her legs and touches her clit. rubbing her fingers over and over again in circles. Pleasure assaults Alice, every nerve end tingle her feet curl and she groans with every thrust, chanting out Bella's name like a mantra until she comes undone. Back arches, eyes closed and face contorted in ecstasy.

She keeps her fingers pumping until Alice stops quivering and groaning. Alice smiles, eyes content as she looks down at Bella. "You okay?" Alice nods and tucks a few strands of her hair behind her ears before bending down to kiss her. The need to pull away, needing to breath. Both panting and eyes still clouded.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Who is it?" Alice calls out, turning her head to face the closed door.

"Open up" They freeze. Looking back down to Bella she panics, she looks left and right and gathers up their clothes before dressing in a hurry.

Her face is red as is Bella's when she unlocks the door and opens it. A leggy blonde is standing there, hand on her hip and wearing an outfit which could barely count as underwear. The blond smirks at the pixie. "Well you've been having fun."

She chuckles and gives Bella a once over. "Couldn't have picked a better one?" She looks back at Alice who is scowling.

"Just drop it. She was leaving anyway." Alice garbs Bella's hand and pulls her passed the blonde and back out into the club. She makes a beeline for the bar and sits on a stool. A guy comes over to her and leans on the bar, he looks down at their still joined hands and smirks at Alice.

"What's up baby doll?"

"Rosalie." She growls. Edward chuckles and puts some clear liquid into two glasses and hands them to each woman. She smiles gratefully and downs it all. "Bella this is Edward, he's the gay best friend everyone needs to have." She chuckles, not feeling that nervous around him knowing he's not going to try and hit on her.

Alice puts her glass back on the table and leans over to kiss Bella on the cheek. "So you need t leave?" She asks, but is actually hoping that she'll stick around a bit. Enjoying her company more than some of the other lecherous people her. She knows that most people who come in here and advance on Alice the last thing they want is a conversation. But there's something about Bella that makes her to want to stay around.

She pouts when Bella opens her mouth, silently pleading for her to stay. Bella shakes her head and grins. "I guess I can stay a while."

**X**

**X**

**X**

six hours later...

"N'way, what a b'tch." Edward exclaims, nursing his next beer. Alice bends over clutching her stomach, leaning over onto Bella who's finding it difficult to breath herself. She wipes away the tears and looks back to Edward, watching the two with a genuine smile through his blurry eyes.

"You two are s-so adr'ble." Hiccup "You shu'd get t'gether." Hiccup. Alice laughs again and opens her eyes, then once she's looked at Edward she falls off the sofa from his expression.

Black hair everywhere, covering her eyes. Bella chuckles and falls down aswell. Well on her. She lands with an oomph and a groan form the shorter girl.

"Watch where you land girly. DO that again you're gonna be in serious trouble." Bella laughs and rolls over, both hands either side of Alice's. She grins when Alice's eyes light up and her lips quirk into a grin.

And over exaggerated cough gets their attention. "If you're gonna fuck go somewhere else." They both smile but ignore him and just kiss. Hands roaming everywhere, and completely forgetting that they're in the staff room. Alice bucks up into her and grabs the back of Bella's neck to keep their lips still attached. She licks her lips and tastes the alcohol, strawberry flavoured.

"You guys are worse than horny sixteen year olds, I swear to God." Bella through her drunken haze only sees a patch of blonde and skin walking towards them. She chuckles as it bobs before finally levelling with the sofa. "Are you going to get up off the floor?" Alice nods and pushes Bella up by her shoulders until they're both sitting.

She kisses Bella's cheek sits on the sofa, pulling Bella back to her until she's sitting in-between her legs, hands threading through her hair. Bella hums and closes her eyes. She fights back a yawn which Alice picks up on.

"Come on, you best get home." Bella groans.

"I don't want to leave." Rosalie laughs and pulls the hammered girl to her feet, staggering lightly herself when she's not able to keep on her feet very well. Rosalie smirks.

"Alice what have you done to this shy blushing girl?" Alice shrugs with little innocence as she pulls out her phone. Calling someone since none of them are in a condition to drive. Bella watches them talk for a few moment before she hangs up. She's curious to know what was said on the other side but drops it in favour of clinging onto Rosalie.

"Emmet's picking us up in a few minutes. Let's go." She takes Bella's hand and starts to leave the club, Bella usually clumsy on her own feet, now with her mind hazy she trips over with nearly every step until they're outside where she can lean against a wall.

"Alice?" She drawls out her name. Said woman perks up at her name, she smirks at Bella.

"Yes honey?"

"Where are we going?" She giggles and leans on the wall next to her. She looks over at Edward as he wretches, grinning when Rosalie has to hold his hair from his face as he throws up. Bella looks aswell, pulling a grimace when she notices.

"Well that's disgusting." She retches herself when he looks at them to see who's laughing. Alice smiles and helps her stand up straight, letting her lean on her shoulder for support. Even though she is taller and not holding much of her weight Alice is having little to no trouble holding her up.

A car pulls up. A large man with curly black hair opens the door and jogs over to open two others. "Hey Alice." He grins and helps Rosalie with Edward, closing the door and opening the window to let some fresh air in his car. He walks back round kissing Rosalie on the cheek before she climbs into the car. "Who's she and where are we taking her?"

Alice raises and eyebrow. "This is Bella. She can come back to mine. I don't trust her to be by herself at the moment." She states with worry.

"You sure that's the best idea, you know with-"

"It'll be fine, let's just get there before she passes out." They settle in his car and take off. After a while they pull upside a house and Alice gets out, Emmett follows carrying an unconscious Bella in his arms.

"What does she eat, there's practically nothing here." He moves her about in his arms to prove his point. Alice looks behind him, reprimanding him as she unlocks her door and walks in. "Take her upstairs to my room. I'll change her in a minute." He nods and does as he's asked, even if he doesn't particularly want to.

While he does this Alice gets her clothes off the sofa to change into before jogging up the stairs. "Woah midget." She giggles and bumps his shoulder as they pass on the stairs. "She in bed, looks to be coming to. I'll come by tomorrow if you want to take her home."

"I'll see how she feels about it. Don't want to scare the poor girl more than she's already gonna be whenever she wakes up."

"See you later?" Alice nods "Sleep well then." He kisses her head and leaves her home. She sighs, the effects of the alcohol nearly worn off completely.

She goes to her room and changes Bella into some of Rosalie's clothes, since her clothes are to small and would look utterly ridiculous on her. Alice rest her hands on her hips and looks down at the sleeping, or better yet passed out girl. Her soft hair, flushed cheeks, cute nose, beautiful skin, lush lips. She crawls onto the bed with her, kisses her cheek and pulls the cover over them both. The warmth enveloping them both instantly. She gets as close to her as she can without moving Bella, and snuggles into her side, her eyes closing soon after. Falling asleep into a dreamless sleep.

Alice wakes the next morning to an empty bed. She sits up abruptly and pulls back the covers, jumping from her bed and running out of the room and onto the landing. "Bella." She calls out. Retching from the bathroom gets her attention. Alice floods with relief and walks down the hall and swings open the door. She shakes her head and kneels down beside her, holding her hair back as she vomits.

She continues for a few minutes until she can't anymore. Alice hands her some toilet paper and she wipes her mouth. Bella groans and wraps her arm over Alice's shoulder, she drops the tissue in the toilet and flushes.

"You okay honey?" She nods and leans onto Alice's shoulder.

"Fine." She reopens her eyes and when they meet Alice's they widen. "Where am I?"

"You're at my house. Last night you were in no state to be by yourself, you passed out before you even got here." Bella nods and looks around the bathroom.

"I don't think this conversation should be happening in the bathroom." Alice chuckles.

"Good idea."

She leads a still slightly tipsy Bella from the bathroom and back to the bedroom. The bed sinks down underneath them as they sit. Bella drops down back onto the bed and shuts her eyes tightly. "Do you want me to take you home?" She shakes her head.

"I'm good, just trying not to move so much." Alice giggles and lies down with her, running a hand over stomach in circles.

"Good to know. I'll get you some water how's that sound then I'll run you home." She shakes her head left and right.

"If it's alright with you I'd like to stay here a while." Alice grins and leans over so her legs over Bella's and her head is resting on her shoulder.

"Stay as long as you want." Alice says, finding those words to be true, and that she honestly wouldn't mind if she were to stick around.

**Here you go, second and final chapter. Hope you like it.**

**Reviews will be welcome, and again as I said last time, feel free to offer me ideas if you want them to be written. Remember they could either be Bella/Alice, Bella/Rosalie, Bella/Leah. Or if you'd like, I could do a one-shot including three of them.**

**Lia**


End file.
